Just Like You
by Geeky godess
Summary: Details inside. One shot.


Okay so the other version of this story is calle Better than revenge 2. Just tell me which one you like best in a review and that is the story that will stay on fanfiction. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. And Allison Iraheta owns the song Just Like You. I don't own Wicked or Cinderella.

* * *

It makes me sick. Everyday I have to look across the cafeteria and see those two being all lovey dovey with each other. See Jacob kiss Renesmee with such...passion and lust. Kiss her as if she's the only girl in the world. I really didn't want to think about it, because he never kissed me like that. He always had his eyes open, and there was never a single ounce of passion in them, But he showers Miss Perfect with buckets and buckets of affection.

And it makes me more sick than when I think of Sam. If a boy can make me feel that low, feel that crushing pain I felt when Sam left me for my cousin, then he must really have my heart.

I think the reason it hurt the most with Jacob was because I was into him long before we got together. Then she bounces in, flips her hair, and bippity boppity boo he's hers. He follows her around like a sick puppy. He's like her extra shadow.

I hate how everyone adores her. How she is ''the pinnacle of perfection''. How she comes in here and can get any guy to do her bidding. She's Glinda the Good Witch, and I'm Elphaba the wicked witch: they called one good, and the other one wicked.

Ha. Perfection. Do you know what perfection is? In this case, it's a bunch of crap. It's the reason why so many people in the world are bullshitting themselves, trying to reach. And if anyone thinks Renesmee is perfect- other than Jacob and her obviously moronic parents- then they are sad. And I mean extremely sad.

But, of course, no one knows my pain, Not even my best friend Ariel or my baby brother Seth. And I tell them everything. But neither of them would understand what I'm feeling. Ariel is a beauty queen, and not once in our twelve year friendship has she been rejected. She has waist length, curly red hair, big brown eyes, and she is 5'6 with the figure of a model. She is currently dating Brady Wilkes, the star of the JV football team.

''Hello! Earth to Leah!,'' Ariel sayss, waving her hand in front of my face.

Did I mention that she is super annoying? Because she is.

''Leah, Leah, Leah,'' she sighs. shaking her head.

I absolutely loathe it when she triple-Leahs me

''He is a jerk You're so much better without him. I mean, he dumped you, got back with you, and dumped you again. For the same girl!,'' she says. She is not even aware that she is just throwing salt on wounds that have barely scabbed over, let alone healed.

I am so grateful when the lunch bell rings. I get up, throw away my trash, and head towards chemistry. The classs with Renesmee that I loathe because we're partners.

Even more unfortunate is the fact that Jacob is in that class.

I walk in to class...and see those two making out.

I've been witnessing this for the past three months, and I finally cracked. All of the emotions I'd fought so hard to keep bottled up inside came pouring out. Overwhelmed by the strong pull of emotion in the room, I ran out of the class, out the building, and all the way home.

Since my dad is gone, my one comfort when Seth, Ariel, and my mom can't help is my guitar.

You texted me to say you made a mistake  
Couldn't say it face to face  
You thought you wanted her and got what you deserved  
Now look who's getting played

They say karma comes around  
Used to want you, but I don't now

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

You hit me up again to tell me I'm the one  
But I just hit erase  
'Cause I'm so over it  
Finally havin' fun, so drama go away

They say heartache heals in time  
Whoever they are, they were right

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

Tell me was she worth, was she worth letting me go  
Shovel in your hand and you dug yourself a hole  
Now you're crawlin' back just to hear me tell you no  
Oh, oh-oh, oh, oh yeah!

They say karma comes around  
Used to want you

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

Roses are dry, violets are black  
And I can be cruel, just like you  
The tables have turned, can't help but laugh  
While saying we're through, just like you

A tear rolled down my cheek and onto the paper as reality set in: we where over.


End file.
